


Skywatching

by hearteating



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: Yachi knows all the rumors about Kiyoko Shimizu. They don't match up to the real thing.





	Skywatching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



_Kiyoko Shimizu is the youngest witch to master flying without a broom._

_Kiyoko Shimizu has the best grades in her year._

_Kiyoko Shimizu once summoned two demons and they immediately vowed to protect her forever because she was so beautiful._

There are plenty of rumors, some more true than others, about Kiyoko, and Yachi listens to them all. The rumors make Kiyoko out to be some kind of goddess, and Yachi understands. Kiyoko is so beautiful, and so calm, and once Yachi saw her laughing with her pet crow and nearly had a panic attack.

Yachi studies hard, but she’s sure she’ll never be as good a witch as she wants. Her potions come out right and her spellwork is fine, but there’s more to witchery than simply magic, and she can’t quite grasp the attitude of being a witch. It’s ridiculous and embarrassing, and so she watches Kiyoko, hoping to learn something about how to be a real witch.

Yachi watches Kiyoko, but she’s never spoken to her. She’s not sure what she would say—she’s not sure if she would even be able to speak, or if she would just be struck dumb by Kiyoko’s beautiful eyes. She’s happy to just listen to the rumors, and watch her, and hope that, one day, she grows into a real witch.

 

She’s running to class when she sees a body sprawled out on the stairs. For a moment Yachi wonders if it’s the victim of a paralysis spell, but then she sees it’s Kiyoko, and her heart pounds against her chest. Yachi throws herself down by Kiyoko.

“Are you okay?” she asks, panicked. _Stupid_ , she berates herself. _Of course Kiyoko’s not okay. Her chin and forehead are grazed and red, and she’s just staring at the ceiling. She probably has a concussion._

“I’m fine, thank you,” Kiyoko replies, smiling gently. There’s blood in her mouth, Yachi notices, and she feels sick.

“But…but you’re bleeding!” Yachi reaches into her pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. She reaches out to press it against the cut on Kiyoko’s chin, but pulls back at the last moment. _You’re a witch!_ A voice inside her cries. _Magic her better!_

“It’s my fault,” Kiyoko replies, apparently unaware of the hurricane of thoughts swirling around Yachi’s head. “I wanted to see if I could jump up the stairs, and misjudged the height. I caught my foot and fell.”

“What?” Yachi blinks. Kiyoko’s eyes flick up to look at her, then away, as if she’s embarrassed.

“Sometimes I like to see what I’m capable of without magic,” she admits. “And jumping is almost like flying.” Her mouth twists into a tiny, self-deprecating smile that makes Yachi’s heart ache. “That probably sounds ridiculous.”

“No!” the word bursts out of Yachi before she can help it, and for a moment she’s surprised by herself. “That’s actually…that’s really cool.” It is—Yachi thinks living without magic would be like living without air, but here Kiyoko is, seeing what she can do without it. Not relying on it. “How far did you get?”

“Eight steps,” Kiyoko replies, satisfaction coloring her voice. There are twelve steps in total, steep ones.

“Wow.” Yachi stares at her in admiration. Kiyoko sits up and presses her hand to her chin, wincing. “Oh! Let me!” She mutters a spell of healing, and Kiyoko’s face once again looks smooth and perfect.

They’re very close, Yachi realizes.

“Thank you,” says Kiyoko. She stands, and reaches out a hand to help Yachi up. Yachi takes it, even though she’s sure that her own hand is sweaty and too warm or too cold and that any second now   
Kiyoko is going to let go.

She doesn’t. And then she does. But Yachi thinks she held onto her hand longer than she needed to.

“We’re late for class.” Yachi hadn’t even realized, hadn’t noticed the halls were quiet. She’d been lost in Kiyoko. Kiyoko tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Sorry for making you late.”

“It’s okay!” Yachi squeaks. It’s not really okay—the teacher will look at her in disapproval and make a note of Yachi’s name and maybe give her detention—but right now it feels like it is.

“I feel bad, though,” Kiyoko replies. “Can I buy you dessert at lunch today? As an apology, and as a thank you for healing my face.”

Maybe Yachi is the one who tripped on the stairs and hit her head, and this is all a hallucination. There’s no way Kiyoko wants to meet her at lunch.

“Oh! Yes! Thank you!” Yachi can’t help the exclamation points; it feels like all her dreams coming true.

“Great.” Kiyoko steps lightly up the stairs. “I’ll see you then.” She looks over her shoulder at Yachi, her face soft, and then she’s gone around the corner.

Yachi has to take several moments for her breathing to return to normal, and she’s going to be so late for class, but she can’t find it within her to care (much) at the moment.


End file.
